


for the fallen ones

by thelastblues



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Suicide, almost cried writing this, started out as drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastblues/pseuds/thelastblues
Summary: dont leave me.she sobs, but it doesn't work.





	for the fallen ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a self-sacrifice by the prince

It was Fitz, his face bloody and dirty, holding her hand.  
Fire, hot dangerous everblaze, raged through the air around them, making her lungs gasp for air and her skin blister. She desperately tried to pull him back, but he had used a freeze charm wand that Dex had given him on her, so she couldn't move. So she couldn't stop him from sacrificing himself.  
She tried to transmit to his mind, but it was blocked. She didn't have the energy to get around it. She could barely think.  
Fitz walked closer to her frozen body.  
"I have to do this, Sophie. I've figured it out. I'm the barrier. The Neverseen put them inside me because they thought I was the closest they could get. I was their last resort. Once I'm gone, you've won."  
He gently smoothed Sophie's hair with his fingers."It's the only way. We've almost won. I'm sorry."  
A tear slid down her cheek. He brushed it away gently.  
"Don't miss me too much, okay? And tell them all bye for me." he whispered.  
She watched him as he softly kissed her forehead. It wasn't romantic. It was a goodbye.  
He smiled bittersweetly at her, then walked away to the edge of the cliff. Au revoir, he mouthed, saluting her and turning around.  
The final time Sophie Foster saw Fitzroy Avery Vacker, he was falling backwards through the air, into the flaming everblazed rocks, a calm smile on his face, his eyes closed gracefully, and his cape rippling majestically in the air.  
Then, he was gone.  
A few seconds later, she felt a violent break in her core, as if a part of her had been ripped away and died. At the same time, the freeze charm lifted and she sank to her knees, shaking. Her mind started to fill with sharp pain, cut glass pain. The connection to Fitz's mind had been cut. Her first elf friend. Her long-time crush. The boy who had sacrificed himself for her. For them.

Explosions ensued. The world lit up. They had won the war, but he was gone.

Fitzroy Vacker.  
The son of the king.

 

Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chapters up soon. i appreciate any reviews :)


End file.
